Spring Time for the Vampires
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [ZeKi] [One-shot] - It is spring time in Cross Academy. None of the vampires seem to be going to class, including Zero. This leaves a certain brunette rather confused. When the chairman finally tells Yuuki what is going on, what will she think? And, what will she do?


**Spring Time for the Vampires**

**Summary – **It is spring time in Cross Academy. None of the vampires seem to be going to class, including Zero. This leaves a certain brunette rather confused. When the chairman _finally _tells Yuuki what is going on, what will she think? And, what will she do?

**Form – **One-shot  
**Pairing – **Zero and Yuuki (ZeKi)  
**Rating – **M  
**Warnings – **Lemon (sex), swearing.

* * *

"Hey… Yuuki?" Yori murmured from beside me. My head was down on the desk since I was _extremely _tired from last night's patrol. It was more tiring since Zero had disappeared for the third time in a row this week. It was a Friday night so I knew that the Day Class would be much more rowdy than usual. I also noticed that Zero had been missing from classes for the last three days as well. I was a little worried about him. I knew that it had nothing to do with his bloodlust because I had only given him my blood four days ago. He usually lasted a good week. I sighed and glanced to my side to see Yori watching me silently. She then decided to say what she had wanted to say, "Have you seen Zero anywhere? I mean, I haven't seen him in a couple of days." My best friend murmured.

I shook my head. Like her, I really didn't know _where _Zero was. I wish I kinda did because I'm starting to get a little worried about him. I mean, this has been the longest time where he has disappeared. "I might go and ask the chairman after school." I sighed as I sat up straight. I wasn't going to go and search for Zero in his room, because I'd bet on my life that he wouldn't even _be _in his room.

After a few hours, school was finally finished and I had headed off towards the headmaster's office. I tapped my small fist against the oak door and waited patiently for someone to answer. "Come in~!" Came the _very _childish voice I was waiting for. I opened the door and strolled in. The headmaster was eating from a bag of Smith's potato chips. I could have heard him munching from all the way down the hall if I wanted to. I frowned at him; he was eating really, really loudly.

"Afternoon headmaster. Have you seen Zero anywhere? I haven't seen him in a few days and I'm a little worried about him." I murmured. The headmaster had tears in his eyes, probably from the fact that I didn't call him 'daddy' or 'father'. He then scowled. And it was directed at me. What did I do _now_? "Nani?" I sighed and moved stray strands of hair away from my cinnamon eyes.

The ex-vampire hunter stood up and finished chewing on his chips. He strolled back and forth. "Well… I don't know how to tell you this, Yuuki…" the man murmured. I felt fear catch a hold of my heart; the headmaster could _not _be saying that the silver-haired vampire was… "It seems that he's ready to get his mate." With that, I just felt confusion. I watched the hunter who seemed a little stressed by what he had said. "You see, vampires fall into heat during spring. Zero was fighting his vampiric instincts for a long time, so he did not get affected until he first fed off of you. The reason that they go into heat is because of a chemical reaction in their heads that makes them want to claim a mate. It gives them something to fight for."

I couldn't believe I asked this question, "How do they claim their mate?" I asked and watched as the headmaster looked like he was about to faint. Or die. I frowned. He really was a little bit of an idiot. Vampires probably just got their mate through some ritual of some sort. Like biting them various… times. Wait a second, I've been bitten by Zero _a lot _of times!

"A vampire has to bond his and his mate's blood during intercourse… In other words, the vampire bites his mate and in return, feeds his mate his own blood. It's just a way to make sure that the vampire race continues on as well as gives the vampire something to fight for. Why do you think that all of the vampires have gone missing? They needed to stay on their own or claim their own mate. Usually it's only the males that go into heat..." the chairman explained. I felt my draw drop and possibly hit the floor. So… Zero was in heat? What about the other vampires?

I sighed, "So… can I go and visit Zero? I wanted to give him some notes that I copied down in other classes." I murmured. The headmaster blinked before shrugging and nodding his head. He then told me where the vampire/vampire hunter was being held and I headed towards where he was.

* * *

I was a little annoyed with the fact that Zero was being kept in the dungeons underneath the school. I opened the door nervously. A silver-haired man was sprawled out on a double bed (shirtless) and was staring up at the ceiling. I noticed a trickle of blood that fell from his pale lips. He stiffened and sat upwards and glared at me with bright crimson eyes. I gasped. Why were his eyes like that? "Z-Zero?" I whispered, a little uncertain of my choice of coming here. I don't think I did a smart decision of coming here.

"Yuuki." The vampire muttered hoarsely. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me underneath his dark eyelashes. I slowly, very slowly, made my way to him. I was… a little frightened of him when he was looking like this. I wasn't too sure if he was hungry or what. A growl sounded from his direction and I stopped. The growl itself was really, really deadly. "Why…" he paused and allowed his eyes to fall back into their silvery lilac state, "Did you come here? Didn't the headmaster tell you _anything_?"

I tilted my head innocently and watched him with a lot of confusion. I did know that he was in heat, at least, that's all I really knew from the headmaster. "Dammit, Yuuki… You're really an idiot," and with that, the vampire disappeared from my sight for a moment. I then felt warm breathing at my neck. My cinnamon eyes widened. How did he become so fast in so little time? "You're so stupid… thinking that you could come here…" he paused, "while I'm as _horny_ as fuck."

"H-Horny?" I whispered as I turned my head slightly to see the vampire with his mouth slightly agape. The silver-haired teen's fangs were lengthened, yet his eyes were no longer that bloody crimson. I gulped. I turned around, and I wished I didn't because I was pushed to the ground. I cried out. Zero made sure that I wasn't hurt because he fell as well, with his arms cradling me like a protective cage. "G…nhn…" I groaned out. The vampire straddled me, placing his weight slightly over me so that there was less chance of me trying to escape. Yet, I still tried to move from his grasp. Why the heck did the headmaster let me come here when Zero was like _this_? I tried to move and allowed shivers to rack my frame. The hunter did something I did not expect however, he gently traced my cheek with his pale, long fingers. I stopped struggling to look up to his now softened eyes. He could tell that I was scared, so he was trying to calm me. He sniffed. "W… Why did you…?" I whispered.

Lilac eyes looked to the side. "Che… What did the headmaster say?" Zero breathed as he continued stroking my face and tracing my nose and lips. I watched the vampire above me cautiously. I was a little uncomfortable, the ground wasn't very nice since it was cold and it was concrete.

"He… He said that all vampires fell into heat when it is spring… He said that you needed or at least wanted, to find a mate." I murmured as Zero bit down on my ear out of nowhere, causing me to gasp loudly at the shock of that. He licked down my ear and to my neck before playfully biting. He was being mindful of his fangs.

Zero chuckled and then sat up. He then helped me up and moved me closer to him as he buried his head into the crevice of my neck once again. His tongue came out again and swiped across the surface as he spoke quietly, "I can only go into heat when I have fallen in love with someone, Yuuki. That's the only reason why that is possible at this very moment," another playful bite, making me gasp again, "Have you figured it out…?" His voice was so calm now. The in heat vampire suckled on my flesh and started allowing his hands to move down to my waist before dragging my stunned body to him.

"You couldn't…" I whispered to him as he continued doing his ministrations. I then let out a noise I have never, ever done before and heard Zero chuckle from underneath me. "Are you saying that you-…" he interrupted me with the feeling of his hands travelling _underneath _of my shirt. For some reason, I was fine with this.

The vampire breathed as his fingers fiddled with the bare flesh of my back. His fingers traced my spine, causing me to shiver lightly. It was an odd sensation of having someone's fingers on your bare skin, especially at your back. "Yes. Always…" he muttered and then took his head out from my neck. He nuzzled me with his nose before gazing down at my lips. The vampire hesitantly moved closer and gently brushed his lips against my own before kissing me gently. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his tall frame. A very, very gentle kiss indeed. He then shocked me by running his tongue on my lower lip. I cautiously opened my mouth and felt the vampire allow his own tongue in to explore my mouth. It was an odd feeling since it was the first time that anyone has actually kissed me like this. Actually, this _was _my first kiss. I then dragged my fingers up to his hair to play with the soft, silver strands that seemed to easily go through my fingers. Zero moaned quietly and broke the kiss so that we could both get much needed breaths of air.

"Why didn't you…" I watched him with tears glistening in my eyes, "… ever tell me about this, Zero?" I asked as he buried his head into my neck again. It seemed that he enjoyed doing that so I allowed him to do what he wanted. In all honesty, it was rather pleasuring to feel his moist tongue against the bare skin of my neck. Odd. Oh well. I then felt him hoist the both of us up. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I would not fall down onto my butt. I looked at him from underneath my long eyelashes with a little hesitation and noticed that he was watching me intently. The man then headed off towards the bed and deposited me onto it. He then followed, hovering over me silently. I kicked off my shoes, mainly so that I didn't get dirt and mud on Zero's temporary bed. His gaze was still gentle as he moved his head down once more to lap at my neck again. I moaned softly as Zero continued his movements. I felt his hair tickle my throat, nearly making me giggle.

His fingers played with the front of my shirt – Wait a second, when did his hands get there!? "H-Hey!" I squeaked and Zero stopped his movements and moved out from the crevice in my neck and watched me with a raised eyebrow. I blinked and blushed before looking down. Within seconds, his hand dragged my head back up so that I could gaze into his eyes.

"I won't do anything without your permission. And… I don't think that you'd want me as a mate, anyways." The silver-haired vampire mumbled as he looked to the side. I blinked. N-Nani? I moved my fingers to his face and pulled so that his eyes were on me, once again. I watched him wordlessly before leaning in close to the vampire and kissed him gently. But, he made the kiss much more passionate. His lips were pressing against mine, as if he was desperate. This was _so _much different compared to his other kiss. Zero allowed a growl, no a purr, rumble from his chest as he pulled me even more closer to his tall frame. His purring calmed me down and soothed me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips pull back from mine for a quick gasp of air and then back down again. His fingers then played with the front of my day class uniform before popping a button. Within seconds, I was shirtless and was only wearing a bra. He stopped his bruising kiss and watched me carefully as he gently slipped his hands inside of my bra. I gasped and closed my eyes.

This is the first time that someone has _ever _touched me like this. "Z…Zero…" I whispered quietly as his fingers brushed against my nipples before moving back down to the swell of my breast. He seemed so experienced; has he done this before? I blushed. Zero stopped and pulled his hands out and growled to himself. The vampire's eyes darkened with what seemed to be lust. "M-Matte…" I whispered and he looked to me quietly.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Zero asked. "Am I doing something wrong? I'm not… I won't go too far if you don't want it…" the vampire hunter sighed. I nodded my head as Zero moved his fingers to the back of my bra, to the clips, and watched me, silently asking if he could undo them. I thought about it for a moment; never once has a man seen me naked. Never. Should I allow Zero this? I mean… he did technically say that he loved me. But, he didn't exactly voice it, did he? I looked up to him nervously. Should I ask? I don't want to be used for his own relief from the fact that he wants to take a mate.

"Z… Zero… I…" I looked down and chewed my lower lip nervously, "How do you… feel about me? Please… I… I'm so nervous and I…" It's true, I was extremely nervous. I looked back up to Zero who had stiffened considerably. He looked to the side for a moment and sniffed. I felt tears pool in the corner of my cinnamon eyes. Zero noticed and instantly came back to me and licked up the tears. He withdrew his head and growled at me. Why did he just…? I stiffened, feeling a little fear pool in my stomach… as well as something else, but that was not the point.

The silver-haired hunter sighed, "I… I care for you to the point that I'd go to hell and back if you were in danger. I… You know this, don't you? I mean… when Shizuka attacked… Didn't you hear what I said?"

_"Don't you dare… take anything else away from me!" Screamed the angry Zero with a growl lacing his words._

I nodded my head. "I… I guess…" I whispered as Zero pressed his lips against mine. His kiss deep and full of meaning. The way his lips stroked against mine… Was he trying to say that he…? I slipped my eyes closed and nodded my head. Zero instantly knew the meaning and snapped the bra's clips with a growl rumbling in his chest. It vibrated through me as the vampire skilfully kneaded and massaged my breasts. I felt… wetness pool at the centre of my being. I needed… I needed _something_ and I knew that Zero could give that to me.

Dropping his head, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and tried to tease me with both his tongue and teeth. In all honesty, it was working. I gasped and moved my hands up so that they tangled in his silver locks. I pulled his head down so that the vampire was forced to move closer. The silver-haired man that I had known for ages growled and swiped the tip of my nipple with one of his fangs. A shiver broke through me and I closed my eyes and let out a quiet moan.

Zero tore his head away and moved back up to my lips. His lips enclosed around mine and he licked the outside before opening his mouth as I had done so for him. I allowed my own tongue to explore my vampire's mouth. He tasted rather rich. I then accidently nudged one of his fangs and he gasped before breaking the kiss. "Z-Zero? Did that hurt you?" I asked him quietly. The silver-haired vampire shook his head and looked away with a faint blush. "What happened? You know you can tell me, don't you?" I questioned as I pulled his face towards me.

"It's… what you're doing right, Yuuki. The state that I'm in… it doesn't help with the fact that I'm…" the hunter turned his head and sighed before looking down at my breasts. He then smirked. Okay, what was that look for? He moved his head down and latched onto the swell of my breast and sucked roughly, possibly leaving love bites. Wait, that's what he was planning, wasn't it? I looked down when Zero had finished his treatment and was moving his lips down my stomach, making me shiver from the feeling of his fangs scraping against the sensitive surface. I then glanced at my breasts to see purpilish marks from his inconsistent sucking. I felt my cheeks flush from the embarrassment I had. The vampire looked back at me cautiously and then glanced down at the waistband of my skirt.

I bit my lip with my top teeth and nodded my head. The silver-haired man noticed my hesitation and moved back up to me to place an innocent, chaste kiss against my forehead as he undid the skirt without much trouble. He tossed it somewhere within the dungeon – wait, a _dungeon_!? We're _still _in a dungeon! I mean, what happens if someone walked in, huh? Is Zero not even _noticing _that? I glanced down at the preoccupied vampire and sweat-dropped, from the looks of things, that was the case. I blushed when I realised that I was nearly fully nude in front of a man, especially him, for the first time. "M…Matte, Zero." I whispered. The lilac-eyed creature looked up at me with a scowl. "I'm…" I shook my head and blushed. If I said yes to Zero to continue, that would mean that it would no longer be my first time. I am _so _confused. Sure, I got over Kuran Kaname a few months ago, mainly due to the fact with his constant bickering with Zero, but I was so, so shy. I knew that for a girl, their first time was supposed to hurt.

Zero's expression softened. I'm sure that my childhood friend has always been able to tell when something is on my mind. That has _never _changed. The vampire moved his head so that he was buried in my neck once again. His tongue was lapping at the side of my neck and I decided to question this to him, "How come is it that you're able to do what you're doing when usually you would be affected by bloodlust, Zero?" I asked a little shyly. Sure, I wanted to know Zero's reason for doing so, but I also was frightened of the possible wrath that might come from asking. The vampire froze and exhaled, making me feel a cool breath against my skin.

"Instincts… that's all it is, Yuuki. My instincts are heightened today, if you haven't noticed," the vampire mumbled huskily as he continued what he was doing earlier. I nodded my head as Zero's fingers played with the waistband of my white panties. "Can I?" he asked quietly as he moved out of the way so that I could face him. For the umpteenth time tonight, I bit my lip and watched the vampire a little uneasily.

The lilac-eyed man sat upwards and moved away so that I could have some space. I was a little shocked with that one. Why did he move? "H… Hey? Why did you move?" I asked and sat up, my hands moving to impulsively cover my chest and hide it from the teen's view. The hunter's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zero opened his mouth to say something but he sniffed the air and frowned. "Tch… I'm starving…" he muttered quietly. I gasped and was about to say that he could feed off of me, but he shook his head, allowing his silvery threads of hair follow his movements. "I'm not hungry for _that_ Yuuki. Can't you see what I'm hungry for?" the vampire asked as his eyes lazily eyed my near-naked form. I blushed bright scarlet and did my best not to turn even redder than I was. "You should… leave. I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want. I'd rather not take anything more from you, Yuuki. I already take your blood all of the time. I shouldn't have… touched you the way I just did."

"Zero…" I moved closer to him. He seemed not to be paying attention to me, so I quickly pushed him over so that I could be on top. The moonstone-eyed man beneath me blinked and watched me with curiosity and a little shock. "I never said that I didn't want this." I whispered as I placed a soft kiss against his throat and moved down to run my hands down his already bare chest. The vampire groaned as I felt his muscles ripple and clench from my hands. I then felt Zero's arousal. He was rather turned on already. I blushed. Was I doing this to him?

The vampire sighed and flipped the both of us over so that he was on top, and in charge. His moonstone eyes watched my face carefully as I pressed my lips against his gently. I was giving him permission. I hope that he could tell that. His tongue slid down my lower lip, once again asking for permission to enter and I gave him that. I felt Zero's hands trail down my stomach and down to the waistband of my panties once again, before sliding them down my legs, I helped him out by moving my hands and pulling them fully off. We were still kissing as well. The silver-haired man seemed to know that he could do that. I slipped off my stockings while I was at it as Zero's fingers gently played with the patch of skin that was above my womanhood and beneath my bellybutton. His eyes the opened as I opened mine. He seemed to be asking if he could look. I nodded my head as the vampire broke the kiss.

The throbbing was still in the centre of my being and I needed Zero to quench it. Badly. I watched him and let out a small whimper. The vampire raised an eyebrow before moving back to my chest to pull a nipple into his mouth. He swirled it around once more as his other hand came back up and cupped my other breast. His treatment was then changed to my other breasts as I moaned. He was getting better and better at it. He seemed to learn where I liked him to touch.

With his other hand, he stroked my stomach gently, eliciting silent giggles from me because of the fact that it tickled. Zero then did something I totally did _not _expect. He began grinding his hips against mine, allowing me to feel the delicious friction that it had created. I gasped and groaned at the new sensation that he was creating. Plus, all he was doing was rubbing his hips against my own. "Gnnhgh…!" I couldn't even _recognise _the sounds that I was making. I looked up to Zero's eyes which were now glowing a brilliant red. I tried to move my hand up so I could move some of his hair, but he hissed and watched me with a growl. I quickly drew my hand back and watched his movements with a little fear. Sweat gathered at the top of his forehead and before I knew it, I had felt myself feel a beautiful bliss that made me feel like I was being swept away in waves and waves of pleasure. I gasped as Zero slowed down to allow me to enjoy it. When I was over my high, Zero slipped a tapered finger inside of my most sacred area.

I gasped at the feeling as he scissored his fingers inside of me. He rubbed my inner walls with the digit that was buried inside of me. I gasped as I threw my head back and hit my head against a conveniently placed pillow. The vampire groaned and I looked at him, was he in pain? I reached my hand up again, and this time he allowed me to do that. His eyes opened and they were once again lilac and he looked to me apologetically.

I smiled at him and he smirked back before pecking me again. His eyes were then on my womanhood before he smirked, in a very mischievous way, and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder so that he could thrust his fingers deeper. And sure enough, he did. He added another finger and fastened up his pace. I cried out and mewled out his name. He growled as I watched his eyes become crimson once again. Was he having trouble with controlling himself? That thought was washed away when he muttered, "Where is it?" I wanted to ask what it was that he was looking for until I felt him strike that nub inside of me that me cry out. I… couldn't describe the feeling. It felt so, so, _so _right. His fingers kept on brushing against that point and he chuckled to himself, "Seems like I found it, huh?"

"Aa..gnn… Zero _one-gai_!" I screamed as I came. He moved off of me and took off his loose jeans and boxers before slipping them onto the ground like he had done so with my own clothing. He then came back, hovering over me protectively. The vampire nuzzled my cheek affectionately and looked into my eyes, silently asking permission. I nodded my head as Zero nodded his head. He moved his hand down and positioned his manhood against the opening of my womanhood. I had a quick look at him and noticed silver hairs leading down to his manhood. The vampire's eyes returned to their lilac hue as he opened his mouth to ask, "Once I do this, we're bonded. Are you fine with that? And what about _Kuran_?" Like usual, Zero's voice became bitter when he mentioned the pureblood's name.

I smiled at him and kissed the vampire on his cheek, "I don't care for him anymore, Zero. I haven't liked him _like that _in ages. I feel like he is more my brother now. And to the mate thing," I took a deep breath and beamed, "I think I've fallen for you, Zero." I whispered to the vampire who froze for a moment before capturing my lips in his. I groaned. Zero sheathed himself inside of me, shattering my barrier instantly. I felt the pain surge through the centre of my being. I then felt the feeling of Zero trying to pull out, but I swiftly wrapped my legs around his torso and hissed out, "_Don't_!" He groaned and kissed me. I made sure that he could not pull out or move by tightening my legs around him.

The feeling of having Zero inside of me was as if I found a lock to my puzzle. The pain was still there as Zero shook. He was… having so much trouble with staying still. I loosened the death grip that was surrounding Zero. "Zero." I murmured quietly. The vampire opened his eyes and looked to me, "Move." I whispered as I wiggled my hips against his. The vampire's crimson eyes narrowed before he nodded his head and pulled out a little. I whimpered at the feeling of no longer being full, but he pushed back in roughly. I cried out. He muttered an apology in my ear as he buried his head in the crook of my neck as he nibbled, nipped, sucked and licked against my throat. His thrusts became gentle again as I began to get used to the feeling of him rocking back and word inside me. I shifted my hips against his as he growled out. "F-Faster, Zero!" I squeaked. The silver-haired vampire did as I ordered and lifted up my legs so that they were over his shoulders for better access.

His thrusts became deeper. He then pulled out of me and nudged the little bundle of nerves at my entrance with his length, causing me to gasp at the sudden contact. He then slipped back inside of me, rubbing the same spot that he had nudged with his fingers earlier. I then wrapped my hands into Zero's silver locks and ran my fingers through his soft hair. I felt the familiar feeling of a bubble growing in my lower stomach which was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Soon, it burst. I, again felt pleasure, which was much more immense than earlier, fill my entire being. "Z… Zero!" I cried out. The vampire slowed his thrusts and sniffed at my neck. He looked at my eyes and kissed my lips chastely before moving back to my throat and biting down. I groaned at the feeling of his fangs buried in my neck, it was different to our private moments where he bit me in usually inappropriate ways. Zero growled and continued his sucking. He lifted his head and licked the twin puncture wounds closed. I then felt him finish inside of me, his seeds being sent to my womb. He, slowly, dropped my legs and watched me a little bit.

His eyes were still crimson and I wondered why that was so. The vampire was taking deep breaths. Blood, my blood, fell down from his lips as I reached my hand out to wipe it away with my thumb. "Zero…?" I whispered, my voice sounding a little tired. I _was _tired. Zero sniffed again and tilted his head. "What's… wrong?" I asked with a little whisper.

"Thank you…" the vampire whispered as he licked his lips, obviously still tasting my blood.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it."

Zero then sunk his head down to my stomach before sniffing, "Shit…"

"Eh?" I asked, a little confused by his reaction.

The silver-haired vampire watched me with soft, lilac eyes, ". . ."

"What's wrong?"

"I just…"

"You what…?"

"Tch."

"Zero." My voice was stern and showed I was in _no _mood for playing games.

"I just… got you pregnant."

"You couldn't have sensed that… could you?"

"Aa. I finished…" he blushed slightly, "… inside of you."

I tilted my head, "B—But I'm on the pill, Zero…"

"… Those type of pills don't stop a vampire pregnancy." He moved away and covered his eyes with his arms. "Shit… I'm sorry, I didn't—"

I pulled his arm away and kissed him, ever so gently. "It's okay…"

"Huh…?" he murmured and nuzzled my cheek.

"School's nearly finished for me, so it's fine."

"But you're – you're so _young_."

"So are you." I murmured.

He nodded his head, looking really cautious about it all. "I haven't… I haven't finished making you my mate."

"Huh?"

The silver-haired vampire watched me cautiously before lifting up his arm, and allowing his fangs to sink into his pale flesh. My eyes widened into a ridiculous size as I stared at him. What was he –? "Lick it." He whispered quietly, and offered his arm to me.

I tilted my head, "Why?"

"… You just have to if you want to become my mate." He stated quietly and pulled his hand back, "It's… fine if you don't want to—"

I reached for his pale arm and placed my mouth over where he had bitten himself. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I lapped at the sore he had created. When I finished, I pulled back and stared at the vampire cautiously. He moved in and licked away the blood at my lips before sinking his hands down to my stomach, gently stroking the flesh. "How do you know that I'm—"

"There's… as scent there…" he murmured, "Your scent changed almost automatically. It means that your body is already starting to go through the changes of carrying a child." Zero whispered right near my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He continued rubbing my belly for a moment before sinking his head down to kiss me there. I blushed a little, seeing as I was still naked, but the action that he had just done seriously touched me. "Are you… upset?" I wanted to know. I wasn't. It was odd, but I was… actually fine with this.

"Iie." He muttered against my skin, "I've lost basically all of my family, Yuuki. This makes me… rather happy, although… I didn't exactly _plan _for you to get pregnant or anything." I then heard the vampire let out a rumbly growl, but it was much different to one that was used at their prey. Rather, the growl sounded a little like how a cat purrs when its ears are being stroked. "Hn… How are we supposed to tell this to the headmaster…?"

"I… have no clue. I'm still pretty shocked about it all." I whispered and gently ran my fingers through his silver locks.

He chuckled, "Aa, same for me." The lilac-eyed vampire sat up and looked me directly in the eye, "You know…" his features were so serious now, it was a little bit frightening, "… that a vampire child is a lot different to one that is human, ne?"

I pursed my lips while I nodded my head, "I—I know it would be different, Zero."

"I could have…" His hand was directly above my womb once more, "… put you into danger with this."

"I'm fine with that, Zero." I whispered.

He smiled at me, but it was entirely fake. ". . ."

The silver-haired hunter then reached over for a blanket, and beckoned for me to lie down. "Let's sleep for now, Yuuki. I'll talk to you about it later…"

As I laid down, Zero wrapped his arms around me as the blanket settled above of us. … His purring lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself fully clothed in the headmaster's spare bedroom. I sat up, ever so slowly and ran my fingers through my messy hair. '_How did…?_' I thought to myself as I looked around for a hint as to how I got here. … None were around for me to figure that out.

I scowled to myself; maybe what had happened was merely a dream? I absent-mindedly placed a hand against my flat stomach, feeling a tinge of pain run through the centre of my being. I was sure I felt that because I was actually _happy _to be pregnant with a child.

"Yuuki?" I heard Zero's voice from outside of the door.

"Y—Yeah?" I whispered, a little weakened by it all.

The said vampire came in and looked at me worriedly. "Are you… okay?" he asked and looked to where my hand was.

I placed a fake smile on my expression, "Yeah."

"Hn… are you… sore?" he sat down beside me and hesitantly reached for my hand that was on my stomach, ever so gently, he placed his pale hand against it.

"W—Why would I be sore?" I questioned.

The silver-haired vampire frowned, "I did… do _that _to you… so you should be a little sore, Yuuki. It was your first time, ne?"

'_So, it did happen_.' I thought happily. "I'm not sore, Zero. You were really nice with me, so I guess that might be why."

He smirked and kissed the top of my head gently, "I'm… glad."

"Hai. Have you… talked to the headmaster?"

My mention of the headmaster made Zero growl (for real this time) as he pulled his hand away, only for it to clench above his lap. "Fucking bastard seemed to have planned all of this."

I allowed my mouth to openly gape in both shock and bewilderment, "W—What!?"

"Tch… I've sorted it all out with the damn bastard, and he seems to be fine with everything. Tch. He then then said that he _knew _what had happened as he could also sense the baby when I came in with you. Fuck."

"Wh—What about Kaname-sempai?"

"Don't even get me started on that guy – he fucking decided to accuse me of being impudent or whatever."

"Eh?" I sure as _hell _didn't know what that word meant.

The silver-haired vampire sighed once more, "Look, everything's fine. Cross decided to give you lessons on your own, so basically… you're being home-schooled." I gaped at that. "He also said that he'd pay for the baby as well, but I need to get a job. Not that I don't get money from hunting. And I'm dropping out to go and do my vampire hunting career."

"EH!?"

"Hn. You seem to be unhappy about that?"

"N—No! It's just… I didn't expect you to drop out of school or anything because of… me."

"I'm fine with it, Yuuki." He nuzzled the top of my head, "I'd do anything for you."

I smiled at that confession. "Hey… Zero…?"

"Hn?"

"W—Will we be fine?"

Zero didn't hesitate, "Yeah."

"I love you." I confessed.

He pressed a rough and frantic kiss against my own, whilst mumbling, "I love you too."

I know that Zero and I'll be fine, 'cause he has my back, and… even though I'm a little useless, I'll have his.

* * *

Five years had passed since then, and Zero and I were now living in a small apartment at the centre of Tokyo. Our four-year old twins, Akihiko**(1)** and Hisoka**(2)** were playing together in the living room with various different toys which were given to us by the headmaster. I was watching them from my seat on the couch. Akihiko had dark brown hair which fell into his eyes, it was also rather long and was kept in a low-ponytail. He also had Zero's beautiful lilac eyes, so did Hisoka.

However, Hisoka was the _spitting image _of his father. Even his _temperament _was the same. "Boys… Otou-chan's going to be home tonight." I said with a smile as I regarded two of the three people I loved the most.

Akihiko looked to me and grinned happily, "Yeah!" he screeched and continued playing with his _Hot Wheels _car.

Hisoka nodded his head, without even sparing me a glance. I pouted at him before giggling.

"… Why are you laughing?"

I gasped, hearing a voice from behind me. I looked from where the voice had originated and there stood Kiryuu Zero, he looked completely tired and worn out. I smiled at him while I stood up. "Just… laughing at how the boys are acting." I said innocently.

He moved closer and pressed his lips against my own in a small, but sweet kiss.

We then heard a chorus of: "Ew…!"

Zero broke the kiss and chuckled at his sons, "Come here, boys." He murmured as Akihiko jumped up and sprinted over to his father, giving him a huge hug. Akihiko stood up slowly, allowing his hands to dive into his pockets as he strolled over to the silver-haired vampire.

Both Akihiko and Hisoka were vampires, but they were at C-class, for some odd reason. Zero had no chance of falling to level E if I continued feeding him my blood, so that meant that it was pretty safe for the love of my life.

Zero and I had gotten married basically after I finished my home-schooling, so that was pretty cool. "Hey, Zero…" I looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

He noticed, and gave me a sexy smirk. "Heh…"

He's been away at work for a good week, so I missed him. A lot. "Okaa-chan really missed you, Otou-chan." Akihiko grinned.

"Oh, did she?" Zero asked.

The little brown-haired boy nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yup~!"

Zero glanced at the more quieter one of the two, "Are you doing okay?"

"Hn…" he grunted and watched his father with soft, lilac eyes. "Yeah." He nodded and gave his father a quick hug before returning to his own toys, with his brown-haired sibling running after him.

The man I loved came to me and gave me another hug, plus a kiss and whispered into my ear, "I love you. Thank you… for everything... **(3)**"

"No, no… _thank you_." I breathed into his ear while giving him another kiss on the side of the cheek, "I love you so much, Zero…"

* * *

**Notes:  
(1) – Akihiko means '****_bright prince_****'.  
(2) – Hisoka means '****_reserved_****'.  
(3) – This is actually a reference from _Naruto_. In one of the episodes, Sasuke thanks Sakura with those exact words (English dub only) before knocking her out and leaving her on a bench. Sorry, I just found those words to be rather… good for this moment, so I used them. Oh well, it probably doesn't help that I'm a huge fan of the SasuSaku pairing. Whatever.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Um... sorry if it's a little rushed, but I've never done a one-shot for this pairing. ... Like _ever_. I am doing a story, yes, but that's different. Oh well. Please do review, it means a lot to me, and I do (most of the time) respond to your reviews, so I'm not some rude bitch that doesn't thank you for your words and for taking your time to bother with it.

* * *

**Please do ****_review_****.  
I do accept ****_constructive critisism_****, but ****_flames _****are not accepted.**


End file.
